Nowadays, a narrow frame design has become a major trend in a display field because of its appearance aesthetics, low cost, and very core role in a large-sized mosaic design, and many manufacturers are in pursuit of the narrow frame design.
Currently, most display panels are Gate Driver on Array (GOA) panels, in which a gate driver for driving a gate line is provided in a frame region of an array substrate of the display panel. Some periphery lines are further provided in the frame region.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the display panel comprises the array substrate 1 and the color filter substrate 2, the array substrate 1 is provided with the gate driver 3 and the periphery lines (not shown in FIG. 1) in the frame region, the color filter substrate 2 is provided with a black matrix 4 in the display region and the frame region on a side facing the array substrate 1, and a sealant 5 is provided in the frame region and between the array substrate 1 and the color filter substrate 2. The sealant 5 is irradiated by ultraviolet light so that the sealant 5 is cured.
In the display panel of the above-described structure, since the black matrix 4 for preventing light leakage of the display panel is provided in the frame region of the color filter substrate 2, it is necessary to irradiate the ultraviolet light to the sealant 5 from the array substrate 1 side in order to cure the sealant 5. In order to guarantee that enough light passes through the array substrate 1 in the case of irradiating the ultraviolet light on the sealant 5 from the array substrate 1 side so as to cure the sealant 5, it is necessary to provide a wide gap in a region where the gate driver 3 is provided and to provide a wide gap between the periphery lines, and as a result, a space occupied by the gate driver 3 and the periphery lines becomes wider, which is not conducive to achieve the narrow frame of the display panel.